Príncipes
by Brujhah
Summary: Faramir & Eowyn.-


**Príncipes**

Faramir alzó la espada para cubrirse del golpe superior que amenazaba con partirle la cabeza, ese era el paso directo a realizar, pero el repentino cambio en la posición de los brazos del maestre Wenham, le indicó que solo era un engaño, así que atacó, sin embargo y contra todos sus pronósticos, la espada de madera le golpeo con fuerza la pierna derecha, obligándole a exclamar de dolor, sin quererlo se vio cojo y retrocediendo con rapidez considerando su actual dolencia.

–Estuvo bien, mi señor – dijo el maestre – pero tratad de no retroceder

–Duele…– contestó él, excusándose y sobando el muslo al mismo tiempo.

–Pues claro ¿De que otra manera podríais advertir que os encuentras herido? – Faramir abrió los ojos a medias ridiculizado y sorprendido, jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

–Paraos derecho mi señor – ordenó el maestre, Faramir extendió la pierna que le renqueaba y obedeció.

El maestre se coloco a su lado y extendió la espada de madera en posición de guardia.

–Seguidme…– ordenó. Faramir copió todos y cada uno de los pasos; adelantó una estocada y defendió su costado, giró y se cubrió de un golpe ficticio que le amenazaba desde arriba, retrocedió y de un salto clavó la espada en un orco inexistente.

–Ahora, colocaos frente a mi…– el maestre Wenham, entrenaba a ambos hermanos, solo que en aquél momento Boromir se encontraba en consejo junto a su padre, a los cuales solo en un par de años más Faramir tendría el _"gusto"_ de asistir, de momento le gustaba disfrutar la manera en la cual el tiempo parecía correr con él. No es que fuera una vida fácil, él así no lo consideraba, si no más bien la manera en la cual trascurrían sus días; durante las mañanas entrenaba con el maestre Wenham, quién le enseñaba a luchar con la espada y la lanza, a veces los subía a ambos a caballos y no los dejaba bajarse de ellos hasta que ciento cincuenta flechas estuvieran en los blancos del patio de entrenamientos, se levantaban al amanecer y ayudaban a los chicos de las caballerizas a preparar los animales para los señores de Minas Thirith, así como a veces les hacia pulir todas y cada una de las armaduras que componían alguna compañía en especial. A veces veían volver a los soldados de incursiones más allá de Osgilliath, casi internándose en el paso de Ephêl Duath en donde escuchaba relatos de los orcos y las escaramuzas que a cada año parecían aumentar, pero aquello fuera de llenar su mente con aventuras e historias de fantasía, no le quitaban el sueño, pertenecían a aquél mundo del cual le separaban _"algún par de años"_ y se conformaba con caer rendido e su cama y no despertarse hasta el amanecer siguiente.

Por las tardes ambos eran conducidos a los archiveros de la ciudad en donde se les enseñaba de historia, letras y política, finalmente antes de caer la tarde eran conducidos ante su padre a quién daban una extensa disertación sobre lo ocurrido durante el día. Si, habían muy pocas cosas de las que Faramir pudiera quejarse, pasaba tan ocupado todo el tiempo que nunca su cabeza viajaba más allá de lo que significaría aquél día en especial.

* * *

El cantar nuevamente un lamento para sus padres, había mellado con fuerza en el ánimo de Eowyn, aún estaba muy vivido en su cabeza el día en que trajeran a su padre sangrando sobre una pobre litera, para que a los pocos meses entonara nuevamente aquellos versos, ahora para su madre. Theodred tomo su mano y tiernamente entrelazo sus dedos, Eomer acercó su rostro al de ella y con cuidado le besó los cabellos, Eowyn hizo un puchero y las gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas ahogándola en un gemido lleno de desesperación, finalmente hundió el rostro en el pecho de su hermano, y con Theodred sujetándole se dejo llevar por el llanto.

Cuando despertó tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su tío y era capaz de entender que este le sostenía en el aire entre sus brazos, miró de soslayo a su alrededor y vio como el salón había sido limpiado y ordenado, un pequeño banquete se ofrecía para recibir las condolencias de todos los señores de Rohan. Instintivamente giró el rostro hacia el trono de Meduseld, obligando a su tío a notar que ya había despertado; ahí vio a el príncipe Theodred y a Eomer, de pie y estoicos recibiendo a cada uno de los invitados con todas sus condolencias. Por alguna razón que no fue capaz de entender, sintió vergüenza y algo parecido a una vaga humillación, casi desesperada se apartó de su tío.

–¿Eowyn estás bien? – dijo este cuando casi a la fuerza la niña le había obligado soltarla. Sin decir nada hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo del salón.

Eomer notó a su hermana, había estado pendiente de ella desde el momento en que su madre le pidiera cuidarla antes de cerrar los ojos y dar su último suspiro. No podía culparla, pero la niña había estado intratable todo el día, él también lo sentía pero a veces creía que el temple de su hermana no aguantaría. Cuando cayó dormida una paz egoísta le hizo sentirse más dueño de la situación, hasta que la vio salir corriendo del salón, con esos pasitos pequeños y rápidos que se volvían un fastidio cuando quería obligarla a acostarse, cenar o tomar un baño.

La vio internarse en los pasillos que llevaban a las cocinas y los cuartos de los criados; era obvio que buscaría las caballerizas en donde tal vez se volvería a quedar dormida y quizás en algún momento de su vida aquello le hubiera dado lo mismo, puesto que era normal encontrarla ahí durmiendo o dando de comer a los caballos, pero desde que prometiera a su madre cuidarla, cualquier paso que Eowyn diera fuera del rango de su vista, era una falta a la memoria de su progenitora y peor aún una falta a su palabra.

–Eowyn ¿Qué crees que hacéis? – preguntó cuando le vio tratando de sacar una silla de montar de las repisas de los establos. La niña le miró con enfado y sorbió los mocos que caían de su diminuta nariz.

–Me marcho… me uniré a los Rohirrim – contestó aguantando otro gran sollozo que se venía sobre ella. Si no fuera por la pena que sentía Eomer hubiera reído, pero no le parecía tan mala idea el seguir el plan de su hermana.

Fuera entonces por un ensañamiento del destino o la poca altura de Eowyn, fue esta capaz de sacar la silla de su repisa sin poder evitar que esta cayera directamente sobre si, golpeándole la cabeza y logrando empujarla con fuerza al suelo de bruces. Eomer se acercó de inmediato, pero en cuanto quiso consolar a su hermana esta ordeno.

–¡No me toques! – sollozó y sus hombros se agitaron en los espasmos que su cuerpo se obligaba a controlar. Eomer tomo su distancia y le miró lleno de compasión.

–No puedes unirte a los jinetes de la marca sin la autorización del rey…– Eowyn no alzó la vista y solo contesto.

–Lo sé…

–Además siquiera alcanzas los estribos – Eomer notó como nuevamente los hombros de su hermana se movían tratando de contener los espasmos, no le paso desapercibido cuando vio que se llevaba ambas manos al rostro para ahogarse nuevamente el llanto. Sigilosamente se acerco desde atrás y la abrazó, nuevamente la niña estalló en llanto.

Pero él no podía ver o sentir que era lo que en verdad apretaba en el pecho de la niña, fuera de la pena, la vergüenza y la humillación de su propia debilidad parecía restregarle el alma, gritándole que no era digna de la casa de Eöl y que sus berrinches infantiles solo merecían ser castigados.

¡Pero es que realmente no se sentía con fuerza para nada! Solo quería llorar y dormir, que al despertar su madre fuera a su habitación y le sonriera ordenándole levantarse, que Eomer fuera corriendo hacia su cama y saltara sobre ella hasta obligarla a ponerse de pie. Pero sabía que ya nunca más seria así y eso la entristecía.

* * *

Boromir corrió hacia el venado que en aquél momento amenazaba con desplomarse sobre el barro, no sería adecuado que aquello ocurriera, puesto que entre el viaje hacia Minas Thirith desde Lossarnach sería de varios días en los cuales la piel del animal podría podrirse. A Faramir le pareció casi tierna la forma en que su hermano llegó a sostener al pobre animal y cuando pensaba que el mundo había sido privado de esa belleza solo para adornar el salón personal de su padre, le pareció egoísta la existencia que tenía como señor de Gondor, él sabía que a su padre le disgustaba su carácter piadoso y tranquilo, mientras que se mostraba exultante ante la fuerza y vivacidad de su hermano. Pero aún así se sentía intranquilo, al ver caer a aquél venado y ver como su hermano lo desangraba con gentileza, podría decirse que incluso era considerado, pero de todas maneras le estaba quitando la vida.

Tras ellos se encontraban cinco hombres de la guardia personal de Forlong el Gordo, quienes aplaudieron con ganas cuando de una sola flecha, su hermano fue capaz de incapacitar aquél hermoso venado.

–¡Faramir! – llamó este, haciéndole señas a su hermano para que se le acercara.

–¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el muchacho cuando se encontró cerca. Por el gesto de Boromir supo que no eran buenas noticias.

–¡Que no era macho, es hembra!- Faramir no era capaz de entender a que se refería su hermano o en un sentido más estricto el por que aquello resultaba problemático, hasta que giró la vista y vio el vientre del animal. Como este se movía ralentizándose poco a poco, lo supo de inmediato, el animal estaba preñado. Alzó la vista hacia Boromir, quién más que conmovido se mostró molesto por aquella contrariedad.

¿Qué harás hermano? – preguntó compungido, no entendía el por qué le costaba tragar. Boromir llamó a la guardia que se encontraba tras ellos y pidió una antorcha, eso en algún sentido tranquilizó y horrorizo a Faramir en partes iguales.

El cuerpo del venado ardió con rapidez. Y él se quedó observándole con atención, le pareció escuchar algunos aullidos o gemidos y se obligó a creer que no era lo que él creía.

–¡Faramir! – gritó su hermano, cuando él lo notó Boromir ya le esperaba sobre su caballo. No fue necesario decirle nada, para entender que era hora de marchar.

Por alguna razón que él no entendió Boromir se mostró demasiado alegre a su gusto, mientras que él no podía dejar de ver aquél venado extinguiéndose en las llamas.

–Una verdadera lástima…– dijo Forlong una vez que su hermano hubiera relatado lo ocurrido durante la tarde, tanto Boromir como Denethor asintieron, mientras que él no fue capaz de dar bocado alguno a su cena. Sin que él lo notara su padre alzo la vista y la fijo sobre él.

–¿Os pasa algo, Faramir? – el muchacho alzó la vista como si le hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo malo, y en un gesto que a su padre le recordaba mucho a Finduilas de Amroth sonrió con calma.

–No tengo hambre, eso es todo – Forlong sonrió e inmediatamente concluyó un par de ideas que le llevaron a preguntar.

–¿Cuántos años tiene señor Faramir?

–Catorce señor – Forlong giró hacia el senescal

–¿Ya os acompaña a los consejos? – su padre asintió con calma y seguidamente agrego.

–Tiene bastante habilidad para tratar con los señores de Minas Tirith, lástima que aquello no se traduzca al campo de batalla – ambos hermanos miraron a su padre, Faramir con cierto gesto de sorpresa mientras que Boromir se mostraba ceñudo y contrariado.

–Aquello demuestra que Faramir esta hecho para gobernar con mayor sabiduría – río el mayor de los hermanos mirando a su anfitrión – ya lo veis solo con catorce años…

–La sabiduría se gana con los años Boromir…- interrumpió su padre – mientras que en el campo de batalla los años son los enemigos de la fuerza y habilidad – volteó entonces Denethor a Faramir y con un gesto lleno de condescendencia finalizó – el carácter de vuestro hermano es generoso y magnánimo, creo que estáis pasando demasiado tiempo juntos

–Eso es bueno mi señor Denethor…– dijo Forlong jocoso – es cuando mejor se afianzan las uniones…– Faramir no entendía el por que todos estaban defendiéndole como si su padre fuera un enemigo, para él era natural que es senescal de Gondor, su padre fuera exigente – y hablando de uniones ¿Qué habéis pensado sobre vuestros hijos mi señor? – ambos hermanos miraron a Forlong extrañados, aunque por el gesto de Boromir, Faramir entendía que el comprendía mucho más de aquello.

–Bueno… mi querido Forlong, con los tiempos que corren

–Mayor es la necesidad de afianzar uniones… – Faramir asintió, sabiendo como era el sistema no solo en su ciudad si no frente a su padre, supuso que cualquier chica que fuera elegida, primero iría hacia su hermano, a él realmente no le importaba, nuevamente existía frente a él una frontera que le tocaría cruzar _"en un par de años más" _y aquella idea lo tranquilizaba. Sin embargo notó como su padre negaba con calma.

–De momento creo que es prioritario reservar sus cabezas para asuntos más importantes

–Mi señor – dijo nuevamente el señor de Lossarnach – la continuidad de la casa de los senescales es tan importante como lo sería una batalla frente al mismo Pelennor

–Exageráis señor, cuando el Pelennor sea un campo de batalla, significara que ya no hemos quedado sin esperanzas…

Aquella noche, Faramir tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño, no solo el venado ardiendo en las llamas le mantenía intranquilo, si no también las palabras de los campesinos que llegaban a Lossarnach; de cómo sus tierras habían sido arrasadas, eran todos gentes que huía de Osgilliath e Ithilien. Solo hace un par de horas había enviado un mensaje de su padre a Minas Tirith, en el cual convocaba parte de los ejércitos de la ciudad blanca para marchar sobre la ciudad de la luna, para hacer retroceder a los orcos más allá del Anduin. A él no le parecía buena idea, pero jamás discutía las decisiones de su padre, dentro de tres días volverían a Minas Tirith, y Boromir marcharía al frente de las tropas. Aquello no le dejaba dormir. Había pedido la venia de su padre para acompañar a su hermano al menos como escudero, pero este se había negado. La guerra no era un juego de niños.

Cerró los ojos mientras rememoraba aquél vientre hinchado moviéndose en los últimos estertores de la muerte y como una sombra que supuso era su hermano le prendía fuego al cuerpo del animal muerto, se quedaba como una estatua observando el crepitar de las llamas y cuando por fin tenía la libertad para moverse giraba sobre si mismo, para ver piras funerarias, cientos y miles de ellas extendiéndose sobre los campos del Pelennor hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, giró nuevamente para toparse con la ciudad blanca gris y silenciosa, caminaba entre sus muros y llegaba hasta la torre blanca, desde ahí era capaz de ver como el mar se salía de sus limites y como el puerto de Belfalas era tragado y resquebrajado por las olas, lo siguiente que vio fue como una nación completa caía bajo el mar.

Despertó agitado y sudoroso, habían llegado esa mañana a Minas Tirith y el sueño le había perseguido desde Lossarnach, se coloco de pie y vio el orden de las tropas que a esas horas se recogían para partir en un par de horas más. Alzó la vista hacia la torre blanca de Ecthelion y sobo su frente secando parte del sudor, vio las estrellas y un aire cansino vino a tranquilizarle, entre las montañas no podía ver el mar y por un momento antes de caer nuevamente dormido, aquella idea le reconforto.

* * *

_N/A: Todos los personajes son creación de J.R.R. Tolkien, yo solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos._

_Buenas, es primera vez que me da por escribir algo de TLOR, principalmente por que a mi gusto la historia es perfecta y son muy pocos los agujeros que hay que rellenar en el universo de Tolkien, esta "historia" nació de manera espontánea, y será no mayor a los tres capítulos, intercalando experiencias de ambos príncipes hasta el día en que se conocieron, ya que desde ese momento la historia es más que conocida._

_Pues bien, ahora vienen ciertas aclaraciones._

_1.- El maestre Wenham es un Oc, inventado por mí, David Wenham es el nombre del actor que interpretó a Faramir en la saga de TLOR de Peter Jackson._

_2.- Son los años previos a la guerra por lo tanto existían escaramuzas entre orcos y los hombres sobre todo los de Gondor, me nació aquella idea debido a las palabras de Boromir en el concilio de Elrond "Nuestra sangre mantiene sus tierras a salvo"_

_3.- Lo del lamento para los muertos me pareció adecuado, sobre todo después de ver la versión extendida de las dos torres en donde ella "nuevamente" canta, pero esta vez para Theodred._

_4.-Puede resultar algo cruel de parte de Boromir el tratar así a un animal indefenso, pero se ha reiterado que este tenía un carácter más práctico que el de su hermano Faramir, ya que este estaba más inclinado a la piedad como su madre. Denethor amaba más a Boromir pues lo consideraba parecido a él y si tomamos en cuenta que este en su momento mando a su hijo menor a recuperar Osgilliath en una misión suicida, supuse que el que Boromir quemara a un animal muerto que ya no le servía sería un fiel reflejo de lo que ambos podrían o no considerar importante._

_5.-Después de la muerte de su esposa Denethor se volvió frío hacia su familia y no sentía mucho aprecio por Faramir, en la cena trato de reflejar aquello, sobre todo cuando menosprecia sus habilidades de gobernante, ante lo cual Boromir le defiende, aquí nuevamente se ve reflejado el carácter del mayor de estos hermanos, al saber que considerar importante y que no._

_6.-Había pensado en que Forlong recomendara a la sobrina de Theoden como acompañante de cualquiera de los hermanos, pero revisando la cronología resultaba casi imposible, Faramir es doce años mayor que Eowyn._

_7.- Lo del sueño del muchacho es una recurrencia tanto en Tolkien como en su hijo, se decía que era un sueño sobre la Atlántida y que llevada a la tierra media esta se volvía el reino de Númenor que fue tragado por el mar, me pareció buena idea el hilar aquella pesadilla con la hoguera del venado._

_Sin nada más que agregar, me despido, esperando hallan disfrutado la lectura._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


End file.
